


Precious

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy keeps eyeing up Padma in the library, and Padma won’t let her get away with it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Femmefest as a gift for Nearlyconscious.

*  
She was watching her again. 

Pansy Parkinson had been in the library every day for the last week, watching Padma while she worked.

The first time had been a coincidence. Pansy had walked in dressed in fitted blue jeans and a silver jumper, and looked at books on bridesmaid traditions - well timed with the recent announcement of Daphne Greengrass’s engagement. 

Pansy had spotted Padma working behind the front desk, and her blue eyes had widened in surprise for a moment. She had offered Padma a small smile and gone on her way. 

Pansy came back the day after that, and every day since, wearing short skirts and revealing shirts. She looked especially delectable today in a strapless white crop top which showed off her flat stomach, and a tight fitting pink mini skirt which she wore with strappy white heels.

Admittedly, Pansy wasn’t the only one dressing up for attention. Padma had carefully selected her outfit - a black, knee length pencil skirt with a frilly white shirt and black heels. It wasn’t particularly sexy in the conventional means, but it was form fitting, and the heels made her already long legs look like they went on forever. The only downside was that Padma was rather too busty for the shirt she was wearing, but the overall look she was pleased with. And no matter Padma’s opinion on her outfit, Pansy seemed to like it. 

“I’m afraid you aren’t allowed to read that book in this area,” Padma told Pansy, glancing down at the book she was pretending to read. The front cover had a picture of a woman blindfolded and handcuffed - definitely not suitable for children or conservative men, but very suitable for Padma’s interests. “I’ll have to ask you to move to a private room, please.”

“Fine,” Pansy muttered, turning her nose up. “But please tell the manager that I’d like to have a word with her about this…unfair treatment.”

“She’ll be right over,” Padma assured her. It was no secret that Padma was the owner and manager of the only public library in the Wizarding World. Pansy knew exactly what she was doing.

Padma didn’t hurry, though. She was going to make Pansy wait for her, and if Pansy was willing then she would be there when Padma chose to arrive.

After re-stocking a few of the shelves and assisting some of the clients, Padma finally made her way to the private rooms at the back of the library. Only one of them was in use, and Padma cast a Privacy Spell at the door before she knocked and walked in.

Pansy was leaning against the far wall, her hand underneath her knickers and the book in her spare hand.

“Sorry,” Pansy said, still moving her hand frantically against her pussy. “I just love a good spanking scene.”

“Is that so?” Padma asked, arching a brow. “You’re very naughty, you know, touching yourself like that when people outside the door could hear you moaning.”

“What are you going to do about it, Padma?” Pansy shot back. “Are you going to spank me?”

Padma smirked, and withdrew her wand from her pocket. She pulled a shrunken box out of her other pocket and returned it to its full size. 

“Not just yet,” Padma said, and with a flick of her wand Pansy’s arms were pulled above her head, with rope wrapping around her wrists, pulling them together. 

Pansy shivered with anticipation as Padma approached her, and she moaned when Padma leaned in to kiss her. Pansy was much shorter than Padma, and she pushed up on her tiptoes to meet Padma’s mouth.

“Such a needy little slut,” Padma commented as she pulled away. “Desperate already from nothing but a kiss.”

“Maybe you’re just taking too long,”Pansy drawled. 

Padma slapped Pansy across the face, soothing the skin with her hand afterwards. “Shh, shh,” she murmured. “You’re being very rude, darling; I think I have just the thing to put a stop to that.”

Padma Summoned a ball gag to her, holding it up so Pansy could see it properly.

“Open up,” Padma said lightly, running her thumb over Pansy’s plump lips. Pansy opened up willingly, and Padma pushed the gag into her mouth, securing it around the back of her head.

Pansy’s next words came out muffled, and Padma patted her cheek lightly in satisfaction. 

“Much better,” Padma commented. “You look so gorgeous when you’re in your place. You’re such a beautiful girl, Pansy. Do you think I’m beautiful?”

Pansy nodded eagerly, muttering something unintelligible behind her gag.

“I know you think I am,” Padma continued, Summoning her toy box to her and selecting a pair of nipple clamps. She chose a pair of clover clamps that were attached by a chain, and Pansy hissed when Padma pulled down Pansy’s top and attached the clamps to her rosy pink nipples.

“Not wearing a bra today?” Padma raised an eyebrow. “My, what a little slut you are. You’re going to enjoy everything I do to you, aren’t you? You want me to hurt you, baby, and make you feel good?”

Pansy nodded frantically, drool spilling from her lips as she mumbled words that the gag wouldn’t allow. Padma leaned in and lapped up the fluid from Pansy’s chin. 

“This won’t do,” Padma said, more to herself than Pansy, and another spell lifted Pansy slightly off the ground so that she was at the perfect level for Padma.

Height differences could make things awkward at times, but Padma wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of this.

“How do you feel, Pansy? Still with me?” 

Pansy nodded, and Padma smiled in satisfaction.

“Lovely, then I think you’re ready for a spanking. It’s very bad of you to accost me at work like this, you know. But I think you already knew that. You just wanted my attention, didn’t you? Now turn around.”

Padma helped Pansy turn, and when she was in position Padma lifted up Pansy’s tiny skirt and bunched it around her hips, and pulled down the lacy red thong that Pansy had been wearing underneath. 

“What a beautiful arse,” Padma mused, lightly hitting one cheek and then the other. 

Padma increased the intensity of her spanks slowly, allowing Pansy to get used to it. Padma’s hand stung pleasantly after each hit, and Pansy’s arse cheeks were turning a delectable shade of red.

“If only you could see what I’ve done to you,” Padma said, smirking as Pansy groaned against a particularly sharp slap. “Every time you sit down for the next week you’re going to remember what I’ve done to you.” 

Padma dropped to her knees and pressed her lips against the red stains on Pansy’s skin. The marked area was warm, and Pansy moaned loudly as Padma trailed her tongue across her cheeks. 

Padma traced the area she had spanked Pansy with her tongue, biting down lightly every so often. 

“Still ok?” Padma asked against Pansy’s skin. She glanced up to see Pansy nodding - she was trembling, and moaning constantly. “Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”

Padma’s hands pulled Pansy’s cheeks apart, revealing the tiny hole of Pansy’s arse. Padma swiped her tongue across it, and then again. 

Pansy pressed back as Padma lapped at her arse, and when Padma pushed her tongue inside there was a faint thud as Pansy dropped her head against the wall. 

Padma’s fingers found Pansy’s folds. She was soaking wet, and two of Padma’s fingers slipped inside her easily.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” Padma murmured, standing back to full height but keeping her fingers inside Pansy. “Do you feel how easily my fingers are fucking you? Would you like me to fuck you now?”

Padma reached up to pull the ball gag from Pansy’s mouth so that she could answer.

“Yes!” Pansy answered, grinding against Padma’s fingers. “Please, stop teasing me and fuck me.”

“Oh, this isn’t teasing,” Padma retorted as she readjusted the ball gag. “This is teasing.” To demonstrate, Padma moved her fingers to slowly stroke Pansy’s folds, brushing her fingertips against Pansy’s swollen clit. 

Padma stepped back for a moment to remove her skirt and knickers, and then reached into her box for her favourite toy. 

It was a strap-on dildo, nice and thick, and seven inches long. Padma knew that Pansy could take it. 

Padma wrapped the harness around herself and cast a Lubrication charm on the dildo. The base of the dildo pressed nicely against Padma’s clit, and the pressure built as she started to press the toy into Pansy’s pussy.

“Ready, darling?” Padma asked, and when Pansy moaned in response, Padma began moving. 

Using one hand to hold the dildo steady, Padma used the other to reach round Pansy’s body to fondle each breast in turn. Pansy groaned as Padma brushed a thumb against her sore nipples.

Padma felt her own orgasm building up quickly as the base of the dildo teased her clit, and she could tell that Pansy was close too by the way her breathing had got heavier and quicker. 

A few more thrusts had them both coming, and Padma buried her face in Pansy’s shoulder to muffle her moans.

They stayed still for a moment, trembling and panting, before Padma released the clamps from Pansy’s nipples and pulled the ball gag from her mouth. A quick spell released Pansy’s wrists and sent her back to the ground, and Padma turned her around and kissed her softly.

“Enjoy that?” Padma asked with a small smile. Pansy nodded, still not quite readjusted. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Padma sent a short message to Hermione to ask her to cover at the library, before Apparating her and Pansy back to their flat.

They landed in their bedroom, and Padma helped Pansy into the bed, settling behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her close. Padma’s free hand stroked Pansy’s hair softly, running her fingers through the dark locks.

“Padma?” Pansy murmured, linking her hand with the one of Padma’s which was around her waist. “You ok?”

“Perfect, and yourself?”

“I’m perfect, too,” Pansy agreed. 

Padma smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head. It had been the first time they had taken their dynamic out of their home, and though it had been intense for both of them, Padma was glad they had both enjoyed it.

“I’m a bit sore, though,” Pansy added. “I’m surprised your hand isn’t still stinging. Fancy running me a bath?”

“Only if I can join you.”

Pansy turned her head around and fixed Padma with a smirk. “Gladly.”


End file.
